Les Aventures d'Arwen
by Roselyne
Summary: Il y a ceux qui pensent que Arwen est une elfe guerrière noble et courageuse qui a sauvé Frodon des griffes des Nazguls... et il y a les autres... qui savent... ! ;P


**LES AVENTURES D'ARWEN  
_Chapitre un - les trésors cachés_**

Les elfes de Rivendell allaient et venaient calmement et sereinement dans la forêt entourant le domaine. Par ces grandes chaleurs estivales, beaucoup passaient leur journées près de la rivière, ne regagnant le palais que lorsque le soleil commençait à descendre paresseusement vers l'horizon de verdure. Aragorn venait, lui, de rejoindre la rivière pour profiter un peu du calme avant la réception que le seigneur Elrond allait donner en l'honneur des hobbits qui étaient arrivés depuis peu à Rivendell. Maintenant que Frodon pouvait marcher, Elrond ne voyait plus d'objection à ce que moulte ripailles aient lieu en son domaine. Aragorn prit une profonde respiration pour goûter au calme et à la paix de l'endroit... 

Son répit ne dura que peu, car il entendit des voix non loin de lui. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'approcha, curieux. Au détour d'un petit groupe d'arbre, à quelques mètres seulement de la berge de la rivière, se tenait Arwen, une longue barre métallique terminée par un disque, dans ses mains. Aragorn ne pouvait voir qui était la personne de l'autre côté de la fille d'Elrond. Il s'avança d'un pas.

"Arwen?", commença-t-il d'un ton léger. "Que se passe-t-il ici?". Il vit alors l'autre personne. Il s'agissait de Legolas, son frère d'arme, occupé à creuser le sol avec une bèche. Il se tenait dans le trou, et quand l'elfe se redressa, Aragorn vit que le trou lui arrivait presque à la taille. Il avait du creuser depuis un bon moment déjà... Legolas s'essuya un moment le front avec un pan de sa tunique bleu claire et adressa un sourire de martyr au ranger.

"J'ai trouvé ce formidable appareil dans la cave aux Savoirs Anciens", commença Arwen sur le ton gai d'un enfant qui vient d'avoir un nouveau jouet. "Ca permet de trouver des objets métalliques, même s'ils sont enfouis dans le sol". Elle tourna un large sourire niais vers le ranger. "Legolas m'aide à trouver ces trésors cachés. On a déja trouvé trois anneaux, deux bracelets, une boucle d'oreille, cinq pièces d'or, un appareil dentaire, et un diadème". Aragorn remarqua le petit tas métallique qui reposait à même l'herbe, à côté d'un batonnait sur lequel était accroché la bannière de Rivendell. Pendant ce temps, Legolas continuait à creuser.

Puis soudain, Aragorn entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un coassement étranglé venir du prince de Mirkwood. Quand il porta son attention sur Legolas, le ranger le vit qui se collait à la parois du trou, fixant de ses yeux exorbités la chose au fond... Aragorn et Arwen se penchèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. A première vue, cela ressemblait à un gros bloc de métal, effilé en pointe, et couvert de runes étranges. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y voyait de danger direct et ne comprenait pas la réaction du prince. Mais Legolas tourna un visage très pâle dans leur direction.

"Ceci fait partie des armes du Savoir Ancien", commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Jamais Aragorn ne l'avait vu manifester une terreur comme celle d'aujourd'hui. L'elfe qui d'habitude était si calme et si réfléchi, tremblait maintenant comme une feuille d'automne s'accroche désespéremment à une branche d'arbre alors que mugit le vent autour d'elle. Il fixait les 'runes' du regard et Aragorn se rappela alors que Legolas faisait depuis longtemps des recherches sur le Savoir Ancien. "Les Anciens appelaient ça... un missile Sol Sol Air MIM-72 / M48 Chaparral FAADS équipé d'un système de recherche à infrarouge, mu par propulseur de type Rocketdyne MK36 Mod 5 à simple étage, pouvant également contenir une charge de 12.7 kilos d'explosifs à caractère nucléaire."

Aragorn fixait son frère d'arme avec de grands yeux. Il ne comprenait rien - ou presque - aux informations que Legolas lui donnait. Mais il faisait confiance à son savoir, et même s'il ne pouvait saisir toute la finesse des propos de l'elfe de Mirkwood, ces mots étranges lui semblaient empreints d'une lourde menace. Aussi quand Legolas dit d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à cette chose, et qu'il fallait mieux reboucher le trou et oublier son existence, il aquiesca, et s'approcha de Legolas pour l'aider dans sa manoeuvre.

C'était sans compter Arwen...

"Ah non!", s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe qui fit grincer des dents le ranger. "C'est mon trésor! C'est le plus beau de tout ceux qu'on a trouvé cet après midi! Je le garde! Pas question de l'enterrer à nouveau!!"

Comprenant qu'essayer de la raisonner sur les danger de ce "trésor" discuter avec elle était inutile, Legolas obtempéra pour une autre approche. "Arwen... Il se fait tard, ce truc est beaucou plus long qu'il n'en a l'air. Jamais je n'arriverai à le faire sortir de terre avant la nuit tombée... Même avec l'aide d'Aragorn", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant qu'Arwen ne trouve un échappatoire. "Si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre trouve ton trésor _à toi _et te le prenne pendant que nous sommes tous partis, il vaudrait mieux le recouvrir de terre pour le cacher jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne."

Aragorn aquiesça énergiquement. Il connaissait Arwen comme si c'était sa fille. Demain, elle aurait oublié ce _trèsor_ dès que quelque chose d'autre de nouveau attirerait son attention. Comme cela se passait à chaque journée... Mais c'était sans compter son esprit _pratique_ et paranoïaque. 

"Ah non! Ca a déjà prit 4 heures à Legolas pour creuser ce trou! On ne va pas tout recommencer demain quand même!". Elle se pencha et ramassa le fin baton à côté du tas de petits trésors, redressant fièrement la bannière de la maison royale d'Elrond. "Ce trésor est à moi. Pas question que quelqu'un d'autre ne le prenne. Je vais y planter le drapeau de la maison de mon père pour que tous sachent qu'il est à moi!"

Et avant que Legolas ou Aragorn ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Arwen planta son drapeau avec énergie dans le missile.

Le **_BOUM !_** qui en résultat fut entendu d'un bout à l'autre du domaine et parvint presque à sortir Sam de son sommeil digestif faisant suite au 8ème petit déjeûner de la journée.

**FIN du chapitre.**

_*******************_

_Oui, je sais.... 06h52 du mat... j'ai pas encore dormi.... mais j'ai l'esprit délire aujourd'hui :pppp  
A la base, cette fic devait s'appeler **"Arwen est une pouffe"**... Mais les partisans et fans d'Arwen de par le monde _(au dernier recencement ils étaient exactement 27)_, aurait décrié cette fic sans même la lire. Avec un titre plus générique, on arrive à intéresser tout le monde :pppp _

_... et oui, ce type de missile existe réellement ! ;)  
(ayez un père militaire qui vous raconte quand vous êtes enfant comment fabriquer telle ou telle munition... ou comment utiliser telle arme pour obtenir un résultat particulièrement dégueu... et vous ferez des fics de même gabarit ;) )_

_Bisous :)_

_::Roselyne::_


End file.
